


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第一号车

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 按摩棒play，今天是术汪呢





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第一号车

系列详情请看之前的脑洞预告，压力下的激情摸鱼让我快乐，车速飞快，没有前后剧情，这个系列纯粹是用来（在看书的过程中摸鱼）爽的，请勿纠结。

脑洞2，按摩棒play，今天是术汪呢。  
请勿随意模仿_(:з」∠)_（如要实践请务必务必量力而为）

——一脚油门——持卡上车——坐稳扶好——

宽大松软的床铺上，不着寸缕的你和衣着整齐的男人形成了鲜明的对比。库丘林修长的手指在下身浅浅地抽插按压着，指腹蹭过湿热的穴肉，给你带来一阵又一阵的涌动的春水和甬道的空虚。而另一只手也没闲着，覆盖在你的乳尖上揉捏着，温暖的触感不断燃烧着你仅存的理智。

你能感觉到库丘林下身的鼓胀隔着衣物顶着你的小腹，湿漉漉的下体已经做好了准备，随着挑逗吐出一口一口的液体，顺着大腿流下，将身下的床单打湿了一小块。甬道深处空虚难耐，叫嚣着要被用力地贯穿和操干，引得你想要夹紧双腿缓解一下这种燥热。

但双腿被恶劣地隔开，得不到满足的你无助地盯着身上的男人，雾气弥漫的眼睛盯着那双红色的眼睛，像是发情期的小动物。而哪一位库丘林都毫无疑问是捕猎的野兽。只不过身上的这一位尤其善于用诱骗的语气将你引入各种各样过分的要求里。

“汪酱...”你难耐地将双腿勾上他的腰，扭动着想要将插在身体里的手指再吃进去一些，“里面难受...”

作为你要求的回应，一件物体抵住了你的穴口，但没有带着你熟悉的热度，而是一只按摩棒。

“嗯...我想要你的...”没等你说完，紧致的甬道被拓展开来，库丘林扶着按摩棒缓慢地借着爱液的润滑向里推进，被异物填满的感觉让你的下身下意识收缩起来，他轻笑一声按住了你的大腿，避免你下意识的挣扎将塞进去的一截挤出来。

“自己来，小姑娘。”他将你的手引导至按摩棒的按钮上，但这个被禁锢着的角度让你根本看不见自己按下的是什么模式，堪堪摸到棒身的你只能随手按下一个键。棒身的颗粒开始不断顶着敏感的肉壁，诱发了一阵阵颤抖。但没有来回抽动的震动无异于火上浇油，你不自觉地扭动着腰，想要用按摩棒抚慰不同的位置，加快震动的频率，但却由于被身上的人细细舔弄着脖颈，手在棒身按钮上的胡乱触碰根本无济于事。

“啊...不...帮我...汪酱...受、受不了...”你眼眶红彤彤，湿漉漉的，和下面早已湿滑不堪的小嘴一样。将下身胀痛的欲望释放出衣物束缚的库丘林却没有着急，尽管眼中兴奋的神色压根掩藏不住。

“连让自己爽这样的事情也要老子帮忙吗？”大手覆盖上你堪堪扶着棒身的手，像是教小孩子写字一般，握着你的手指按下另一个按键。

震动的频率陡然加快，原本压抑着的轻声哼唧被迫冲出唇瓣，抑制不住的呻吟让库丘林的呼吸也粗重起来。“学着点。”他将你的手紧紧包裹在按摩棒的尾端，将按摩棒抽出一小段，微微转动几下又插了进去。

“啊——!”

粗糙的颗粒和抽插让你今晚头一次感受到了满足，舒服的火花在你下体窜动，酥麻的快乐和无意识的呻吟随着下体一次次的被插入抽动溢散出来，手上也不自觉地借着力，想要那根带来快乐的东西进入的更快一些，更深一些。

但你在控制这根按摩棒的样子不过是假象，进入的深浅，频率，和震动的模式实际上都不由你掌握。库丘林远比你还要了解你身体的各个敏感点，他居高临下地观察着你每一次被插入时的颤抖和皱起的眉头，观察着你身上泛起的潮红，还有下身连呻吟也掩盖不住的咕唧咕唧的水声。

逐渐堆积起来的快感像波浪一样将你推在浪尖，晕晕乎乎的你几乎无法思考，眼前男人垂在胸口的蓝发像是晕开的颜料，如果只看那张脸怎么也想不到他正握着一根按摩棒掌控着你快感的节奏。

肉壁紧缩的越来越快，你感觉体内有一阵阵的液体分泌出来，却像是被按摩棒的尺寸堵在小穴里面。下身湿的已经不像话，身上却感觉像是被丢在火炉旁，口干舌燥的厉害。

库丘林满意地听着你越来越急促的喘息，将玩具的开关又调高了一档。

突如其来的快速震动撞击在早已过度敏感的软肉上，你像是落入陷阱的小兽一般瞪大了眼睛，但下身骤然传来的欢愉让你脚背绷紧，臀部不自主地向上抬起，甬道激烈地收缩起来。

“唔...库...去...我要...”

恶劣的手在你到达顶点的那一刻抽出了你体内的玩具，迅速地揉捏上了已经露出的阴蒂，强行延续着因抽出而生生中断的高潮。

你感觉自己像是抓住了救生圈却又按进水里的溺水者。脑中白光闪动，下体像是失禁了一般涌出一股股热流，但收缩的甬道没能吸住那根给你快乐的东西，在高潮的顶点摔落下来，绝顶的快乐和骤然的空虚交织着简直要把你逼疯。

你恨恨地瞪着正把玩着湿淋淋的玩具的库丘林，但水光潋滟的眼神毫无威力，不过是让他下身愈发胀痛了起来。蓝色的长发软软地贴上了你的胸口，渴求的热度和硬度抵在了还在一张一缩的穴口，湿热的气息喷在耳边。

“啧...看来光玩具喂不饱小姑娘呀？”

“闭嘴...”

“可是下面这张嘴巴好像不是这么说的啊？”

像是要证明他的荤话，库丘林在你湿漉漉的穴口外滑动起来，将柱头染上了晶亮的蜜汁。你已经软的像一滩水，迷迷糊糊地想要寻找他的唇，手指攀上形状美好的胸肌，向上摸索到凸起的锁骨，最终绕上了他的脖颈。

勾着库丘林力度不算太大，不过这种主动的姿态正中他的下怀。身高差只能让你亲吻上他突起的喉结，但谁知道他是不是故意的呢。像是小猫舔舐着牛奶一般，你小心翼翼地吮吸着，舔弄着那上下滚动的突起，库丘林仰着头舒适地享受着你的渴求，下身终于不再调戏每一次滑过都开合着想要吞进肉棒的小穴。

“叫我。”

“汪...酱...唔！”

“还要听。”

“汪酱...嗯...！”

坚硬的肉棒整根没入，不同于玩具，库丘林熟练地刺激着你内部的软肉，每一下都重重地撞在敏感点，不给你一点喘息的机会。你只有紧紧抱着他的背部，双腿缠上精壮的腰，像是要减缓幅度又像是希望他进入的更深一点。

“啊...不...慢点...要...”

破碎的祈求只将赤红色的眼瞳点燃地更加热烈，撕下耐心的面具的德鲁伊双手掐住你的腿根，膝盖顶着你的大腿，一次比一次更凶狠的贯穿让你眼神涣散，断断续续的混杂着痛苦和快乐的求饶成为野兽般肏弄的背景音。

你的甬道抽搐着，痉挛着，挤压着，尖锐的犬齿在你脖子上留下一个又一个湿红的吻痕。

“怎么办，老子想天天...”

不用听他说完你也知道后面是什么淫词浪语，但突然提高的呻吟和激烈的收缩让他停止了继续调戏你的打算，转而用力挤开愈发紧致的肉穴，碾压每一个褶皱。

你在绝顶的快乐和颤抖中用力咬上了库丘林的肩膀，丝丝的血腥味反而让你更加的迷醉，带着哭腔泄出了一股热流。

“是老子的肉棒比较好还是玩具比较好？”

这人怎么还吃玩具的醋？

但你连说话的力气都没有了，由着这只披着温柔外壳的野兽将你翻来覆去吃了个干净。被干到意志模糊的你下腿不断地颤抖着，嘶哑的嗓音除了库丘林的名字已经什么都不会说了，还要听着耳边那个染着情欲的嗓音。

“老子才是最棒的吧，小姑娘？”

（我肾疼，边听领导讲话边摸鱼真是太快乐了）


End file.
